Riki's Crazy Crystal Plan
Riki's Crazy Crystal Plan is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Eks Watering Hole in Makna Forest, between Reyn and Riki at purple affinity. Introduction Riki: Reyn look! Reyn look! Big ether crystal! Reyn: Whoa! That IS big! Riki: Riki want crystal. Take home to village! Gain (+8) Reyn: ''you gonna do with it?'' Riki: Riki sell it in village and pay off big debt to villagers. Reyn: Oh yeah, forgot about your debt. You’ll probably make a fortune. Riki: Riki will be rich, rich, RICH! Reyn: Except... you can’t sell it like that. It’s not worth anything raw. Riki: Why not? Reyn: ''gotta refine it!'' The thing about crystals is, you’ve gotta put them in an ether furnace. Turn them into gems. That’s how you make yourself some money. Riki: But village not have ether furryness. Only regular Nopon furryness. Reyn: Oh yeah, that’s right. No furnace. Riki: If village get ether furryness, good things happen to village? Reyn: Good things’ll happen all right! The whole place’ll be rich. You can make a new Pollen Works and all the villagers’ll be happy. Riki: A new pollen factory?! Riki want to eat pollen cakes! Pollen cakes for littlepon and Oka! Reyn: Now that I think... Ain’t ether furnaces really expensive? Better not tell him, just in case. Net 0 (+4, -4) Reyn: ''you gonna do with it?'' Riki: Riki sell it in village and pay off big debt to villagers. Reyn: Oh yeah, forgot about your debt. You’ll probably make a fortune. Riki: Riki will be rich, rich, RICH! Reyn: Except... you can’t sell it like that. It’s not worth anything raw. Riki: Why not? Reyn: ''really are clueless.'' You’ve gotta put it in an ether furnace! Riki: Riki’s furryness not enough? Reyn: Not furryness, furnace! It’s where you craft gems. Riki: Riki want ether furryness for village! Reyn: They ain’t cheap. Riki: How much money? Reyn: Umm... let me think here... If you take that crystal and make enough gems, you could buy one. Riki: ... Reyn: Don’t get yourself down, Riki! If you get the other villagers to chip in, you’ll buy one in no time. I might even help you out! Net 0 (-4, +4) Reyn: ''d’ya plan on doing that?'' Riki: Reyn big and strong! Reyn use thick head to move it! Reyn: Oi! Enough of this 'thick head' business! Riki: Hurry up, Reyn! Riki want it now! Reyn: I told you, no! It’s impossible. Riki: Boooooring! Riki take crystal! Have good plan! Reyn: ''on then... What’s the plan?'' Riki: Riki glad Reyn ask! Riki sell ether crystal and pay back money owe to villagers! Reyn: You must’ve built up a fair bit of debt to need this thing. Riki: Riki not proud of self... Riki check amount yesterday. Same as 20,000 fish eggs. Reyn: You’ve lost me. How much? Riki: Lots! So Riki take crystal! Sell whole crystal and become rich, rich, RICH! Reyn: ... Good luck, man. Loss (-8) Reyn: ''d’ya plan on doing that?'' Riki: Reyn big and strong! Reyn use thick head to move it! Reyn: Oi! Enough of this 'thick head' business! Riki: Hurry up, Reyn! Riki want it now! Reyn: I told you, no! It’s impossible. Riki: Boooooring! Riki take crystal! Have good plan! Reyn: ''bet it's a stupid plan.'' Riki: Riki show mean Reyn! Riki sell crystal for lots of money. Then Riki pay off debt! Reyn: Knew it. Money’s all you ever think about. Well you can count me out! Riki: Please, Reyn! Please please! Riki needs crystal! Now! Reyn: Try asking Dunban instead. He’ll pull this thing free for ya. He’s good at that stuff. Riki: Really? Dundun help? He not look strong like big, dumb Reyn. Reyn: Just ask him already! You’re givin' me a headache! Riki: OK! Riki ask Dundun. Thank you, Reyn! Reyn: I really, REALLY hope Dunban doesn’t kill me for this. Category:Makna Forest Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts